


Love is... Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Unrequited Love, unrequited Iwaoi mentioned, unrequited oikuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo have a midnight discussion about love.This is kind of trash and I wrote it months ago, but I'm posting it anyway.





	Love is... Complicated

“Do you think she really loves him?” Oikawa asked, as he looked up from the page of the history textbook he’d been staring at for the last two hours.

“What?” Kuroo took out a headphone and looked over to where his friend sat cross-legged on his bed.

“Yuri-san. Do you think she loves Iwa-chan?”

“Oh,” Kuroo inched back further, so his pillow was pushed up against the wall and he was in more of a sitting position. After a few seconds, he shrugged, “Probably not.”

“She says she does.”

“So? Kaori said she loved you.”

“Yeah, but that was different.”

Kuroo looked from his iPad, paused midway through a streaming of _The Dark Knight_ and then back to his roommate. _He’s not gonna let me watch my movie in peace_ , Kuroo thought as he sighed, took out his remaining headphone and cast the iPad aside. As he got off his bed and walked across the room, to the mini-fridge, he asked, “How’s it different?”

“Well Kaori is a sociopath that uses emotions to get what she wants out of people,” Oikawa shook his head as Kuroo pulled out two cans of soda, from the fridge, and offered him one.

“Yeah? And how do you know that Yuri isn’t a sociopath too,” Kuroo opened his soda and sat at Oikawa’s desk chair, beside his bed.

“She’s not a sociopath” Oikawa closed his textbook and turned to face his friend.

“Ah, yes” Kuroo took a sip of his Sprite, “because you’re so good at telling who’s not a sociopath.” 

"Yuri is nothing like Kaori.”

“Why does it matter to you who Yuri is like anyway? You’re not the one dating her.”

“I know” Oikawa lowered himself from the bed and began to pace the room “But what if Iwa-chan gets hurt?”

“We’re not his parents, Tooru. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

Oikawa stopped for a moment and pointed to Kuroo, “Before, you said she didn’t love him. Why? Do you think she is really a sociopath?” Oikawa put his hands to his head and began pacing again “Oh my God, what if she really is?”

“Yuri is not a sociopath” Kuroo said, as he reached to put his half-empty soda can in the fridge.

“But then why would you say she probably doesn’t love him?”

“She probably doesn’t” Kuroo walked over to sit on his bed again, “People always say they love each other way before they actually do. Hajime said she only just said it today.”

“What about love at first sight?” Oikawa leaned against the side of his bed and crossed his arms.

“That’s just love at first looks. It’s all physical. You can’t really love someone before you know them.”

“And even after you know them?”

 _They might not love you back_. Kuroo thought to himself.

“I don’t know” Kuroo laid back on his bed, “Honestly, I’m not an expert here. I’m just saying that it takes time to really fall in love with someone. Maybe Yuri will fall in love with Iwaizumi, maybe she won’t. I don’t care and I just want to watch my movie.” _And not talk about love with my unrequited crush, who I’m trying to get over_ , Kuroo finished in his mind.

“You’re upset” Oikawa climbed onto his bed again, tossing his textbook to the far side of the bed.

“Maybe I just don’t feel like having some philosophical discussion about love at,” Kuroo glanced at his phone “Midnight. Maybe I just want to watch my movie and not worry about whether or not my friend, who is in a perfectly happy relationship, is going to eventually get hurt by said relationship, okay?”

“Who hurt you?”

_You did. You just don’t know it._

After a few seconds, Kuroo glanced over at Oikawa, and shook his head.“No one. I just- I’m sorry. I just don’t get why you care so much about Yuri and Iwaizumi, okay? They’re going to be fine.”

Oikawa looked down at his alien-clad pajama pants for a few minutes, and just as Kuroo thought the conversation was finally over and he could go back to his movie, he heard Oikawa’s voice “Because I’m selfish. Because I’ve known Hajime all my life, but I never thought…” Oikawa’s voice shook. _No, don’t..._ “I think I love him.” _Shit_.

“Oh” was all Kuroo could say. For a second, he considered leaving, dealing with the slight heartbreak he felt, on his own. _No, he’s still my friend. I need to be there for him, no matter what_ , Kuroo thought as he slid off his bed and looked around, at walls that seemed far too close now, as if they were getting closer with each second. _It’s not as if he’d ever..._

“Let’s go for a walk. I think we could both use the fresh air,” Kuroo grabbed his sneakers from below his bed.

“It’s October. The air’s not fresh, it’s just cold.” Oikawa crossed his arms.

Kuroo smiled a bit at Oikawa’s remark, “Then I’ll buy you a coffee. There’s a 24-hour place on Ontario Street.”

When Oikawa looked over to his textbook, Kuroo just continued to tie the laces of his Converse “You’re coming with me no matter what.”

“Maybe not. I don’t even like coffee that much and it’s midnight. Why would I go with you?”

“Because you love me.” Kuroo stated as he grabbed his phone from his bed.

“But do I really love you?” Oikawa gave a slight smile, as he dodged the pillow thrown in his direction.

“Just get dressed,” Kuroo instructed and he never really gave Oikawa an answer to his question, but he answered it in his head.

_Probably not._

**Author's Note:**

> so I originally wrote this for a creative writing class, changed it around and made it fanfic.
> 
> i don't really hold any delusions that this is some really great story, but it is technically my first fanfic, so there's like a 99% chance I'll get better over time. there's also a 1% chance that i'll never get better and this is as good as it gets, but we're going to ignore that in favor of optimism.


End file.
